Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)/Strategies
Tips and Strategies! Please sign your strategy with four tildes (~) '''ONE '''strategy per user. Tips * It is impossible to destroy a B.F.B with darts. * On iPod/iTouch, Monkey Wizards's final upgrade CANNOT pop BFB and MOAB. Only lighting/fire will hurt it (ever so slightly). This makes it inadvisable to go all Monkey Wizards as a stragety(unlike the PC counterpart) * For maximum damage, use M.O.A.B Maulers, the Bomb Tower's final upgrade, and Sun Gods, the Super Monkey's final upgrade, as well as the secret in BTD4E's Advanced Track. * Consider piling B.F.Bs with upgraded Super Monkeys and M.O.A.B Maulers. Strategy #1 Place a few sun gods and M.O.A.B. maulers near the entrance in a strategic place. Then, down the path, place a few more sun gods next to an ice tower with arctic wind and a glue gunner with splatter. Glue gunners are usually certain poppage when dealing with anything at most rainbow bloons. Strategy #2 Just place a lot MOAB Maulers at the entrance, sun gods in the middle, and also Monkey Apprentices (or Monkey Wizards once unlocked). Strategy #3 Place as many Super Monkeys as possible (and upgrade them) and M.O.A.B Maulers near the entrance of the track. Use Glue Gunners upgraded with its Glue Splat and Arctic Winds to slow down the M.O.A.B's children. By the time Ceramic Bloons are out good towers should be able to pop them with no problem. Also use fully upgraded Monkey Apprentices to blow back any Bloons near the track's exit. Mojo22106 02:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Strategy #4 On Bloons TD 4 Expansion advanced track, unlock the secret(sacrifice 40 towers and 30000 money), and use it. Roberto1205 00:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) How to do it(UPDATED)! WARNING: needs rank 30, takes few hours(to reach the rank, not those phases). First phase Get a cannon, upgrade to a missile thrower and start to buy monkeys from the start of the path. later sell the cannon, buy a banana farm and more monkeys(~5 total monkeys), so buy the first upgrade to the banana farm and a missile thrower. Second phase Buy another banana farm, and the first upgrade to it. so buy the second upgrade for each. so buy a enormous path of monkeys with few space later. Third phase Buy ANOTHER banana farm, and buy a supermonkey and upgrade this banana farm. buy the third upgrade for each banana farm, and a fully upgraded glue gunner. continue in the path. Fourth phase You should have completed the path. upgrade the supermonkey and buy and upgrade another until level 50. make a banana blast. when you have ~10000 money, the selling value of other buildings will pull the value of your money to over 40000. sell everything except supermonkeys and glue gunners. so on the end of the level sell them, and so... BLAST OF SUN POWER!!!! YOUR DONE! NOTE: don't do it exactly on level 50(on easy), level 60(medium) or level 75(hard), as it will not work! Fifth phase re-buy BRCs and sun gods of companion. i had ~20 on this try. Sixth phase REACH MEGA-FAR EXTREMES(but if you have a not really resistant computer you may resist until i resisted today. level 94.)! QUESTIONS AND REPLIES firstly, 2 questions that you can make Q: If i make this on the last level, what will happen? R: You get the medal and continue the game. Q: If i make that, what i need to make to don't die? R: If on easy, buy a sun god with the lasting money. if not... you lost. Strategy #5 One sun god can take on a BFB by itself in Ocean Road, Pool Table or Daisy Chain. Category:Strategies Category:Bloons